Aspects of the present disclosure relate to cellular communications systems, including distributed antenna systems, communications systems that include small cell radio base stations, and communication systems that include macro cell radio base stations.
Cellular communications systems are well known in the art. In a typical cellular communications system, a geographic area may be divided into a series of regions that are referred to as “cells,” and each cell is served by a base station. Typically, a cell may serve users who are within a distance of, for example, 2-20 kilometers from the base station, although smaller cells are typically used in urban areas to increase capacity. The base station may include baseband equipment, radios and antennas that are configured to provide two-way radio frequency (“RF”) communications with mobile subscribers that are positioned throughout the cell. In many cases, the cell may be divided into a plurality of “sectors,” and separate antennas may provide coverage to each of the sectors. The antennas are often mounted on a tower or other raised structure, with the radiation beam (“antenna beam”) that is generated by each antenna directed outwardly to serve a respective sector. Typically, a base station antenna includes one or more phase-controlled arrays of radiating elements, with the radiating elements arranged in one or more vertical columns when the antenna is mounted for use. Herein, “vertical” refers to a direction that is perpendicular relative to the plane defined by the horizon.
In order to increase capacity, cellular operators have, in recent years, been deploying so-called “small cell” cellular base stations. A small cell base station refers to a low-power base station that may operate in the licensed and/or unlicensed spectrum that has a much smaller range than a typical “macrocell” base station. A small cell base station may be designed to serve users who are within short distances from the small cell base station (e.g., tens or hundreds of meters). Small cells may be used, for example, to provide cellular coverage to high traffic areas within a macrocell, which allows the macrocell base station to offload much or all of the traffic in the vicinity of the small cell to the small cell base station. Small cells may be particularly effective in Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) cellular networks in efficiently using the available frequency spectrum to maximize network capacity at a reasonable cost. Small cell base stations typically employ an antenna that provides full 360 degree coverage in the azimuth plane and a suitable beamwidth in the elevation plane to cover the designed area of the small cell. In many cases, the small cell antenna will be designed to have a small downtilt in the elevation plane to reduce spill-over of the antenna beam of the small cell antenna into regions that are outside the small cell and also for reducing interference between the small cell and the overlaid macro cell.
Cellular operators have also, in recent years, deployed distributed antenna systems (DAS) in which an overall transmitted power may be distributed among several antenna elements which are separated in space. This may serve to improve reliability and usage of resources while maintaining a coverage area, in part because a line-of-sight channel may be present more frequently.